Blog użytkownika:Milek 99/Blog filozoficzny, czyli Pan Milek Bloguje - Post 5.
Witajcie! Tak jak zapowiadałem reaktywuję bloga (U dont say Milek?!). Tym razem będzie inny niż wcześniej. Uwzględniłem wasze propozycję i pobawię się w recenzenta fikcji. Od teraz będzie to też blog filozoficzny, ponieważ osoby z mojego otoczenia stwierdziły, że jestem filozofem. I chyba mają rację (Nie wierzysz? Patrz: Przypis). Będą też tematy które podałem w poprzednim poście, czyli: - Życie; - Komentowanie codzienności z mojego życia; - Moja opinia co do bierzących wydarzeń w Polsce i na Świecie; - Newsy o moich fikcjach. Poza tym pojawiać się będą od czasu do czasu ogłoszenia jak i tematy które wydają się bez sensu, ale trafiły pod moje oko, więc ich sensu będę poszukiwać. Będzie też trochę angielskiego humoru. Tak więc zaczynamy! Tablica ogłoszeń. Dziś mam dla was to na co długo czekacie na czacie, czyli REWOLUCJE W UM I FM! Nowa nazwa. Po długim myśleniu postanowiłem, że najbardziej ogólną nazwą dla Plebiscytu będą NAGRODY MIESIĄCA. '''Taką nazwę przyjmujemy od następnego miesiąca. '''Postać Miesiąca i nowy regulamin. AndyWorck wymyślił żeby zrobić coś takiego jak postać miesiąca. Najpierw chciałem go zabić, że nie skonsultował tego ze mną (xD) ale pomysł mi się spodobał. Konkurs na Postać Miesiąca zaczynamy od 15 listopada 2012r. '''Będą tylko delikatne odmienne zadady niż w UM i FM. Zostały one określone w '''Nowym Regulaminie '''wchodzącym w życie 15.11.2012 r. Oto fragment: §2. Można zgłosić maksymalnie dwie postacie od jednego autora. §3. Zgłaszana postać musi występować w co najmniej jednej fikcji. §4. Na swoją postać nie może głosować jej autor. No właśnie. '''Przyszłość. Jeśli PM wypali mamy plany co do przyszłości. Jest kilka pomysłów. Nie chcę spoilerować, ale będzie ciekawie. Pomysły po ok. 2 miesiącach damy do referendum. Nie chcę za szybko wprowadzać zmian. Jeśli tak bardzo zżera was ciekawość, to jak poszperacie troszeczkę na pewnej wiki, to może znajdziecie. Ale i nawet to co możecie szukać nie jest pewne :P Z życia codziennego Hm, ostatnio u mnie nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego, no może oprócz tej (nie)spodziewanej jedynki z matmy. Ale dziś chcę pogadać o DZIENNIKU ELEKTRONICZNYM. Cóż, powiem krótko. TEN KTOŚ KTO WYMYŚLIŁ TO CHORE USTROJSTWO POWINIEN ZOSTAĆ SPALONY NA STOSIE! Użyłbym dostadniejszych słów, ale kultura mi tego zabrania. Ze świata Cóż, jestem trochę nie na bieżąco, więc postanowiłem włączyć TVN 24 i czegoś się dowiedzieć. Trafiłem na pogodę. Tak więc: Uważam, że to niemożliwe by jutro było tak ciepło. Newsy z moich serii Cóż, na dziś mogę was zapewnić że następny odcinek "...Wyzwań w Egipcie" po Haloween. A jak dobrze pójdzie, to może i premiera "...Pelagii i Wieśka" będzie przed tym świętem . Filozofie Mileka. Dziś pofilozofuję nt. średnika, czyli tego znaczka:" ; " Cóż wg Wikipedii średnik to:rozdzielający znak interpunkcyjny. Zarówno graficznie jak i funkcjonalnie stanowi połączenie przecinka ikropki. W przeciwieństwie do przecinka służy do oddzielania wyłącznie samodzielnych gramatycznie i logicznie członów. Od kropki natomiast odróżnia go mniejsza moc[1] (większa jednak niż w przypadku przecinka). Po średniku kolejną część wypowiedzenia piszemy z małej litery. Jednak ja mam inne zdanie. Dla mnie ten znaczek ma ukryty sens, ta kropka może ukrywać prawdę, a przecinek jakby kluczem do tej prawdy. Cóż, nie jeden ukryty sens na świecie. Po co to żyjemy? Dlaczego umieramy? Te pytania też są tajemnicze. Kończy je znak zapytania, który składa się z tego dziwnego czegoś u góry i... kropki. Kolejny dowód, że kropka może mieć ukryty sens! Podsumowanie Tak kończę ten post. Sorki, że tak krótko, ale tak wyszło. Jak wam się podoba filozofia? Piszcie wszystko co sądzicie o blogu w komentarzu. Do poczytania! I pamiętajcie: Bądzie szczęśliwi, uśmiechnięci zawsze w Euphorii! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach